


Dirty Drabbles

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I make late night drabbles. This is just one of my collections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirty Drabbles

Couple: Multiple couples

Genre: smut, lemon

Rating: Mature

 

Title: Angel's Ooe

Summary: A mini ficton based on an old fiction about Angel Ooe. 

Warning: Destiel, bottom!Cas, wing!kink

 

Dean walks into the hotel room and immediately plops himself on the bed. No Sam around so he just breathes as he begins to strip to get more comfortable. Suddenly he felt hands upon his hands. He didn't bother to jump as he was used to that sensation of surprise. “Cas, I told you not to do that.” “Sorry Dean.” Cas said, removing Dean's undergarments the mundane way. Cas immediately sucked on Dean moaned but didn't move as he had no energy to. Without a word Cas stops sucking, strips, and just straddles Dean, sitting on his cock as it slides down his ass. Cas moaned with delight as Dean looked up he saw opaque wings begin to open up. Cas was bouncing harder and harder and now it was hard for Dean to sit still. He grabbed onto Cas' hips. Cas' wings started to drip. Cas let out an unexpected cry and his hole squeezed on Dean so tight Dean came inside him without much warning. Cas collapsed on top of Dean in a sweat, sticky, angel ooe, glowing mess. 

 

Title: Voice mail  
Summary: Dean leaves Cas a voice mail  
Warning: Destiel, bottom!Dean, phone sex kinda?

 

Cas opened his flip phone to see a little symbol on top. He knew that he had a voice mail from one of the Winchesters. He had been busy in heaven and just recently returned back to earth to escape the craziness. He opened his phone and dialed the voice mail. “You have a voice mail, received at 8:52 PM” Cas looked at his watch, it was 9:10. “Castiel~” Dean moaned on the phone. Cas was so shocked at first that he ripped the phone away from his ear and looked at it before placing it back on his ear. “Cas... I need you... I've been praying that you'd come and help me with this...'little' problem.” Cas immediately understood why Dean's tone of voice was so desperate. “Fuck Cas, come fuck me. Please. I don't care what time you come, just come TONIGHT. I'll be up in my room, naked, stroking for you, with my legs wide open, imagining your inside me, deep inside and...” Dean moaned loudly. Cas imagined he was bucking his hips like he does when Cas finds the right spot. “..fuck Castiel, I'm going to cum again, just by thinking about this, about you, about your face when you hear this. Please...come before I do.” Before you know it Cas was right next to Dean who was doing as he said he was doing.

Dean looked up and smiled. “Glad you made it.” 

 

Title: Completely Intoxicated

Summary: Cas found a liquor store drank it. Sam's available. 

Warning: Sassy, bottom!Sam

 

Cas came in, practically falling over. Sam heard the ruckus and turned around. He quickly goes over to help Cas. “I...got your message.” Cas said to him. “Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked, taking Cas into his arms to help him get steady. Cas gestured for Sam to come closer. Before Sam knew it, Cas' lips were all over him. Before they both knew it, clothes were flying all over the place. Sam was completely naked, hard, throbbing and writhing for Cas to pound him. “Please, Castiel, please. Put it in me, I need it, Cas. Please. I need your cock in me. Oh fuck, I wish you'd get drunk more often.” Cas was eager to oblige. 

 

Title: Enochian Exorcism 

Summary: Enochian exorcism's are fun...just without the goats.  
Warning: Destiel

 

“Enochian exorcism, huh?” Dean said while shutting the bedroom door, looking at Cas after a long day's hunt. Cas earlier explained that Enochian exorcisms were not real and it meant to 'breed in the mouth of a goat' which he thought it was pretty funny. Dean sat on the bed removing his shirt and jeans. He then opened his mouth wide and looked at Cas. Cas stood there, looking at him like he was a crazy person. “What are you doing?” Dean smiled “Being your goat. Let's do an Enochian exorcism, ok?” Cas snapped his fingers and was naked using his angel magic. “That's not all the Enochian's did, Dean.” Cas said, as Dean raised one eyebrow up, still not closing his mouth. 

 

Title: Cas and Porn   
Summary: Cas learns about porn. 

Warning: mostly dialogue, FreeWillies (Cas, Sam, and Dean), bdsm!kink, sub!Cas 

 

“This is very complex.” Cas said, closely looking at the tv. 

“Mhm.” The boys said simultaneously looking at the papers. 

“If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter...” Sam and Dean stop to look at each other. 

“...then why does he keep slapping her rear?” Dean rolls his eyes. Sam is still mortified by Cas' discovery of crappy hotel viewings on the television. 

“Perhaps she's done something wrong.” Cas said, seriously, with a bit of deep undertone to it. 

Dean speaks up about the issue. “You watching porn, Cas? Why?” “It was there.” Cas said, trying to avoid eye contact and still glued to the screen. 

“You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes, and you don't talk about it.” Dean said, laying down the man code. Sam giving a quizzical look at Cas. “Turn it off.” Dean said, in a very assertive way. Cas refused to. He liked it. He wanted to be that babysitter. He then realized pure heat was running down to his...genitals. He looked down and saw his throbbing cock in his pants trying to burst free. 

“Now he's got a boner.” Dean said, irritatingly. Sam looked up, intrigued about the boner for a brief moment before going back to work.

~LATER~  
After a long night of hunting (seriously... that's all they do...) the boys call Cas into the bedroom. Cas walked in, not knowing what they had in store for him. Dean was holding a riding crop, lightly smacking it in his hand, while staring Cas up and down his body. Sam was holding a dog collar with the leash attached letting the leash swing slightly from side to side as Sam held the dog collar and licked his lips.   
“Alright Cas.” Dean said, smacking the riding crop a little harder in his hand, making Cas jump a little. “You're our babysitter tonight and we're the pizza men.” Dean and Sam simultaneously smiled. Cas' boner had returned for the sequel of that porno clip. 

 

Title: Personal Space, Cas. 

Summary: Castiel doesn't understand the concept of personal space.   
Warning: Destiel

 

Dean was washing his face in the bathroom, tired after the long day he's had researching a new monster. Castiel pops up behind him unannounced. Dean glances up in the mirror to see him but initially he jumps. He hits the knob on the sink out of anger and adrenaline ready to kill who ever entered his presence announced, thinking it was a monster or a demon. Cas just stared worriedly at Dean. “Dude, what did I tell you about that Cas.” Cas wasn't comprehending. He just got closer, put his groin up against Dean's ass, wrapped his arms around his waist, and dry humped him gently. He kissed him on the back of the neck and shoulder, making Dean close his eyes and lean his head to one side. “Cas. Personal space.” Dean said, trying to seem irritated but far from it. Cas just suckled and nibbled on Dean as Dean 'protested', knowing deep in his heart, he wasn't protesting it, he was enjoying it.

 

Title: We Can Hug.

Summary: Everyone thinks Jared and Misha cannot hug. Misha calls bullshit on this.

Warning: Jared/Misha, fluffy 

 

Misha and Jared just finished six straight hours of the Supernatural convention. They decided to bunk together for the night since they had a plane to catch to go back to LA together anyways. Jared was lying on the bed watching telivision and Misha just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his torso. Misha looked distraught and Jared noticed this. “What's wrong?” Jared said, genuinely concerned. “Do people really think we're not affectionate toward each other?” Misha asked. Jared sat up and giggled. “You're starting to sound like Cas.” Misha just nodded and looked down. He didn't notice Jared getting up and standing in front of him until he saw his feet. Misha looked back up to see Jared's arms wide open for him. “Come'ere.” Jared's accent started to leak through a little. Misha smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pressed into him. Jared put on hand on his shoulder blade and the other on his head, smelling his hair as he inhaled. “You smell good.” “and you don't. So get in the shower.” Misha said, smacking Jared's bum playfully. Jared giggled as he made his way to the bathroom. 


	2. Sexy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my oldest late night drabblings. Probably around Season 2 or 1.

“ _The Dressing Room”_

Dean x Cas 

Dean looked over at Castiel who was looking at the clothes on the hanger like they were aliens. Dean grabbed Cas' arm. “Don't look like that.” Dean tried to whisper to him discreetly. “Well, Dean, I'm conflicted by this...store.” Cas looked around to see that the other shoppers were really promiscuous women or flamboyant 'lost sheep' as Cas would call them. Dean looked at Castiel worriedly, wondering if he made the wrong decision. 

“Okay, Castiel. What's your favorite color?” Dean's eyes lit up with a new excitement. “Umm.. I really like the color of my jacket.” Cas looked down at his favorite trench coat happily, even gave it a little pat on the pocket. Dean shook his head watching Cas admire his coat that took him places and kept him warm. “Okay, so brown.” Dean went off on his own to look for something sexy.

After Dean chose a few selections he took Cas by the arm and sat him down on the chair. “Okay, wait here, I'll be back.” Dean said with a new excitement in his voice. 

Before he knew it, Castiel had beamed himself into Dean's dressing room, scaring Dean. “Don't do that! You're supposed to wait outside.” Castiel walked up to him, pinning him to the mirror. “I don't want to.” “But Cas I want to show you--” “You don't need sexy lingerie for me. All you need to be is naked, and I'm ready to make love to you.” Cas laid a gentle kiss on Dean's ear.

Dean moaned. He loved the feeling of Cas' mouth on his. Even if it was in public. Oh, that's right, they were in public... “Castiel, wait.. Why don't we just go home.” “No. Here. Now.” Castiel's voice dropped a new octave. 

Dean turned around to look at him face to face. “But what if we get caught.” Dean said, looking at the curtain in a new worry. Castiel didn't respond, he only smiled. Maybe he wanted to get caught. Castiel took his hand in the front of Dean's pants and rubbed him. After a few moments he unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's pants. Castiel dropped to his knees and looked up at Dean with a demonic look on his face.

“Cas, wait.” but no, Cas did not wait. Cas took Dean's cock fully into his mouth, all the way down his throat. Angels don't have gag reflexes. Dean moaned and writhed, trying to use Cas' head to balance himself. He was already close to cumming because of the thrill of being in the public where anyone could simply pull the curtain back and watch their naughty little deed being done. How slutastic. 

Dean tried to pry Castiel off of his throbbing cock, but Cas was skilled. He sucked like a vacuum, licking around the head and taking him deep into his throat. “Castiel, I'll cum.” Dean moaned, not even caring who'd hear around him. Castiel could only think one word: 'good'. 

Dean stopped trying to pry Castiel off and enjoyed the feeling of being close to an exploding, intense orgasm. “Oh fuck, baby. Here it comes.” and before Cas could blink a torrent of white creamy sperm came rushing out of Dean's throbbing thick cock into Castiel's sucking, swallowing greedy throat.   
Castiel continued to suck Dean's head until he went soft, enjoying the moans and satisfaction he felt from sucking his lover off in a very public place.   
Cas stood up, pulling up Dean's pants as well, tucking his dick back in his briefs, buttoning his pants and zipping it. Dean gave Cas a very glazed over sexual look. Just because he came, doesn't mean he was done. Dean grabbed Cas by his trench coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “When we get home, please fuck me. Fuck me so hard.” Dean whimpered like a lustful little boy. Cas was proud of himself to make his boyfriend this desperate to be fucked. 

“We don't need these. Let's go home so you can get a proper pounding.” Cas gave Dean that look. Cas pulled back the curtains and Dean walked through only to find out that the other customers were listening the whole time. Everyone stared back at Dean and Castiel. Dean was completely embarrassed but Cas was very proud of himself. 

 

“ _I Don't Want To Love You, But I Do”_

Cas x Sam

 

“You're acting like a little bitch, Lucifer!” Castiel said, looking straight at his heavenly brother. Lucifer only smiled, still having Sam in his arms, holding him 'hostage'. Sam looked like a scared kicked puppy. There was a moment of silence. That's when Sam made his move. He smacked the dagger out of Lucifer's hand and then he ran straight in the other direction while Cas retrieved the dagger. 

Lucifer was caught off guard and he had his temporary vessel to blame for that. “Well well well, aren't we just collaborative today? The Cas Sam couple. How heroic.” “Shut up!” Sam screamed out of anger. 

Cas touched Sam's chest in order to somewhat control his anger. “Well, for a brief week, while I held Sam captive for a month, in his sleep he'd cry for you, my brother.” Castiel looked at Sam, who kept staring angrily at Lucifer. “I'm sure you didn't know, Castiel, that, Sam Winchester, well, he's in love with you.” “Shut up!” Sam screamed, ready to lunge at him at any moment. Castiel tried his best to hold Sam back, because his anger was stronger than any angelic strength. “Yes, you're deeply in love with my brother. Why don't you tell him Sam? Tell him about all those nights you jerked off begging for him to cum inside your ass!” Sam had enough. 

In one quick movement Sam took the dagger from Castiel's hand and raced toward Lucifer. Right then and there, right before impact, he vanished. Sam fell to his knees. “That son of a bitch!” and slammed his fist into the ground. 

Castiel looked at him for a while and then walked toward him. He pulled him by the arm and dragged him upwards to stand. Sam was clearly crying from frustration. Castiel looked at him worriedly. Sam just needed him, it didn't matter if it was wrong or seemed wrong. He needed him. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel wrapped his around Sam's waist. After a few minutes of silent contentment, Castiel decided to speak. “You know, I may be an angel, but I'm not new to love.” Castiel looked at Sam, and almost in a blink of an eye he kissed him deeply. Sam could only moan and hope not to pass out right then and there. Castiel needed this, needed Sam just as much as Sam needed him. He spent a whole month looking for him. Now, he's here in his arms. Castiel couldn't help it and before he knew it Sam took his shirt off. He knew where this was going. Castiel stripped himself of his trench coat and shirt, exposing himself. 

Sam kissed Castiel's neck and then his collar bone. Castiel then got on his knees and invited Sam to do the same. The kiss was more passionate than the one before. Castiel was starting to feel something in his pants, something he hasn't experienced before.

Sam unbuckled Castiel's pants and zipped down his zipper. He looked up at Cas for any signs of rejection, but when there were none, he proceeded to pull his pants off. Sam looked at Cas' cock for a minute, admiring his thick boner that he had. Cas started dripping pre-cum and Sam thirsted for it as he dreamed about many nights before.

Sam put his hand on Cas' cock, and started stroking for more of that delicious pre-cum. When some started dripping onto his hand he licked it off. Castiel watched all this with amazement and excitement. He loved how Sam felt touching him. Sam did something a little more risky though. Sam lied down, taking Cas' dick into his hand, and licking the tip of it. This made Cas shudder and moan uncontrollably. “S..Sam.. Ah!” Sam stopped licking and looked up at him. “I'm sorry, does it hurt?” Sam played innocent, enjoy the virgin angel's responses.

“It just feels good in a funny way. Please...continue.” Cas looked away from Sam's stare. Sam did as was asked of him. Sam took the head of Cas' cock and sucked on it, wrapping his tongue around the head of it, licking off the juices, and lapping like a hungry kitten to milk. Sam took more into his mouth, setting off his gag reflexes. As he did, Cas humped up, clearly excited. “Sammy~” he moaned. Sam's never heard him call him that before. Now Sam was on all fours, pumping his head up and down, sucking on Cas' cock like there was no tomorrow. “Sam...something's happening.” Sam stopped sucking then and looked up at Castiel who was in a sexual haze. Sam waited a little while to let Cas calm down before straddling him. “What..What are you doing?”

Sam looked at Cas, aligning Castiel's dick to his ass. “Baby, I can't. As much as I tried to resist.” Sam started, feeling a little guilty from taking Cas' virginity like this. “I can't help it anymore. As much as I don't want to love you, I do. I'm sorry.” and with that, Sam put pressure on Cas' dick, making his ass slide down on it.

Cas' mouth was open in a silent moan. Sam was clenching in a bit of pain and pleasure at the same time. “Fuck, Sam.” That was Cas' first swear word. That's one for the books. “Castiel” Sam moaned, his dick jumping at the sound of his lover's moan. Sam started moving up and down slowly on Cas', enjoying the feeling inside him and the heat welding up in his stomach. Cas went humped up, encouraging a faster thrusting. “Sam..Sammy, please.” and before Sam could fully process what was going on, Castiel already had him flipped on his back. Castiel went in long, hard strokes, looking down on Sam's face. Sam's eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling. Cas felt a bump in Sam and decided to thrust hard on it. That made Sam's eyes open and moan very loud. Castiel liked Sam's higher pitched moans. “Cas, please. More.” Sam moaned, grabbing onto Cas' shoulders. Cas went harder and faster, hitting Sam's prostate every thrust he made. “Fuck, yes. Castiel.” Sam moaned, clenching his teeth. Castiel looked down at Sam's dangling hard on that was throbbing. He grabbed it and stroked it along with his thrusts. Sam gasped at the feeling of being pleasured from both ends. Sam couldn't handle the multiple sensations anymore. “Castiel, I'm going to cum. Please. Please.” Sam whined as he writhed. Before Castiel could respond, Sam let out a deep moan and his cum splattered all over Castiel's hand and chest and his own chest and body. Castiel felt Sam clench around him and that was too much for him as well. Castiel spurted his hot cum deep inside Sam's ass filling his hole nicely. 

Castiel laid down upon Sam, still inside him, trying to catch his breath. Sam kissed Castiel's lips gently and sweetly. “I wish I didn't love you.” Castiel looked down on him lovingly “but I'm glad you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind the writing style, lack of plot, etc. It truly isn't meant to be critiqued. Enjoy regardless.


	3. Season 9 Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 new drabbles thought of randomly at probably 1 in the morning.

Season 9 Drabbles

Tune in to fully understand

* * *

 

“You Took a Chance| You Took a Fall For Us”

Summary: Cas asking forgiveness

Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG

Inspiration: My Love by Sia

Cas wrapped his arms around poor sleepy Dean, whom was sitting at the table, head down, tired and wasted from crying. Cas just held him tighter as he felt whimpers and silent sobbing fall into Dean's shoulders. Dean stood up, making Cas let go. Dean turned toward him and looked at him with sorrowfilled eyes but a light, gentle smile.

Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his chest, leaning into him with his weight. Dean accepted the hug and the weight and he wrapped his shaky hands around Cas' shoulders, leaning his head down into his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry” Cas sighed into Dean's chest. “You are so strong, Dean” Dean nodded a bit, but he burst out into more silent sobs. Cas rubbed his back in content, and without much more to say, they shared a silent, deep, forgiving kiss.

 

“Sam. Touch It. It's Moving”

Summary: Dean's pregnant because he's under a curse by a witch that Sam encountered. (No ships sailed here, just having fun with the boys)

Genre: Crack, Humor

Rating: R(Cussing?)

A puff of smoke appeared in front of Dean from no where like he stepped on a mine. “What the hell?!” Dean said, as he felt a burning sensation in his stomach and face, trying to shoo it off quickly. He heard the crackling in the distance as the shadow was getting away from him and Sam. Sam went ahead of Dean and chased after the bitch.

Dean went down after a few steps, groaning in pain, holding his stomach. “What is this!” Dean asked, as a small bump appeared in front of his stomach. Sam came back, winded, and lost the young witch. “Well. That. Was. Fantastic.” Sam said between each breath. Dean looked down and looked up at Sam.   
“What? Can't keep up cause you're getting fat?” Sam tried to joke. Dean just gave him a more serious glare. “That... didn't come from the witch did it?” Dean's eyes widened as he felt movement in his stomach. “Sam. Touch it. It's moving” He said in a tone so mono that he could compete as a robot.

Dean stood up and Sam approached his stomach slowly. Sam put his hand on it and it wiggled. Sam jumped back and looked at Dean in horror. “I think you're...” “No way...” “But Dean, really you could be...” “Don't... It's something else...” “Dean, you're pregnant” someone else said in the distance.   
The boys looked over to see who it was, and were relieved to see a trench coat and messy hair in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to be critiqued but you can if you must. Truly just a fun little cracky writings, hoping to inspire actual potential plots. Enjoy regardless.


End file.
